Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
In recent additions to wireless communication systems, under the so called LTE-Advanced feature set (e.g. 3GPP TS 36.920), different functionalities are defined for which several cells cooperate together to increase spectral efficiency, the quality and performance of the air interface. An example of such a functionality is the Coordinated Multi-Point (CoMP) that has been introduced to increase system spectral efficiency in a MIMO-like approach and is about to be fully standardized by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP).